Aprendiendo a nadar
by Ellistriel
Summary: La pequeña hija de Kakashi aprende a nadar mientras él observa. Momento madre-hija-padre, inspirado en mí fic "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha". KakashixOC.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer "publicidad" a un escrito publicándolo sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a está página que eso no es ningún problema.

* * *

**Aprendiendo a nadar**

* * *

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, el sol se reflejaba fuertemente sobre las tranquilas y cristalinas aguas del lago que se encontraba dentro de la protección de las murallas de Konoha. A pesar de esto, no había una multitud congregada para refrescarse o si quiera para contagiarse de la calma que podía transmitir el sonido del agua que caía desde la pequeña cascada que alimentaba el lago. La mayoría de personas se encontraban trabajando; tratando de volver a potenciar la villa luego de la guerra. De la misma manera los que eran ninjas estaban atravesando momentos tensos dado la cantidad de misiones que debían de realizar, esto sumado a la protección de la villa y el país del fuego que no podían dejarse descuidados.

Pese a todo esto, Katt decidió que tomaría su día libre para llevar a su hija al lago. Sayuri ya llevaba mucho tiempo desde que caminaba y corría sin problemas, así que consideró oportuno aprovechar el verano para enseñarle a nadar; o al menos a flotar.

En frente de ella, a unos pocos metros, estaba su hija de casi tres años. La pequeña observaba con curiosidad, pero aún no se había animado a tratar de entrar. Era obvio que el gran espejo de agua le llamaba la atención y había captado su interés.

"Sé que Kakashi está ocupado, pero aún así debió de haber venido" pensó a la vez que le sonrió a la pequeña de cabellera plateada cuando ésta elevó la mirada buscándola. Sayuri llevaba un buen rato intercalando su atención entre el agua y su madre, posiblemente asegurándose de que ella siguiera ahí.

—Ni modo, quizás la próxima vez pueda venir —comentó en voz baja a la vez que avanzó hasta llegar donde su hija que seguía sin animarse a entrar. Velozmente se sujetó su largo cabello rojo en una cola y se sentó junto a la pequeña.

Sayuri la observó e imitó, sentándose también, dejando que sus pequeños pies tocasen el agua poco profunda de la orilla. Al sentir el agua entre sus dedos sonrió.

—¿Quieres entrar Sayuri? —preguntó al verla un poco más animada.

—No sé —respondió ella mirando a su mamá.

Segura de que era un buen momento, Katt se puso de pie y levantó a Sayuri en sus brazos. Avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó un poco más abajo de las rodillas y ahí detuvo, asegurándose con los pies que el suelo a su alrededor no tuviera piedras o algo que pudiese lastimar a su hija. Con cuidado descendió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas provocando que la pequeña se mojara.

Sayuri sonrió al estar un tanto sumergida, pero no se soltó del cuello de su madre y decidió que era más seguro apoyarse sobre las piernas de esta.

"No soy el suelo… por algo revisé que no hubieran piedras" pensó Katt riendo un poco.

—Hoy vas a aprender a nadar —le explicó antes de tomarla de las manos para que dejara de sujetarse a ella y levantándola un poco para colocarla sobre el suelo—. Es como cuando te dejo jugar en la bañera —añadió sonriéndole—, sólo que esta bañera es más grande.

La niña sonrió al escucharla y decidió soltarse para agacharse, permitiendo que el agua llegase hasta sus hombros, mojando la punta de la cola que recogía su cabello. Tomando algo de confianza, Sayuri comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su madre, pero aún sin despegar los pies del suelo o tratar de flotar. Viendo que su hija parecía estar cómoda se alejó un poco hacia donde el agua era más profunda y esperó. Sayuri siguió a su mamá hasta que el agua alcanzó a tocar su barbilla, pese a estar de pie, ahí se detuvo y observó a Katt con sus grandes ojos ámbar.

—¿Quieres venir con mami?

—¡Sí! —respondió mirándola impaciente extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, dando pequeños saltos, esperando a que la cargue.

—Tú saliste más floja que tu padre —comentó sonriente, acercándose para cargarla—. Vas a aprender a nadar. Así cuando convenzamos a tú papá, vas a poder entrar al agua con él —dijo sonriéndole. Al escucharla los ojos ámbar de la pequeña ganaron un brillo de alegría.

—¿Papi va a venir?

—Ahora no creo, pero después me puedes ayudar a convencerlo. Seguro que va a querer ver cómo nadas —respondió, estaba segura de que Kakashi querría verla. Tras esto la tomó de la cintura para que intentara flotar un poco y comenzar a enseñarle.

x x

Apoyado sobre la rama de uno de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el lago se encontraba un hombre de cabellera plateada desordenada y rostro cubierto por una máscara. Llegó casi a la par que la pelirroja y su hija, pero se mantuvo observando, al margen, sin intervenir.

Cuando Sayuri consiguió mantenerse a flote por unos segundos, una sonrisa notoria se dibujó en el rostro de Kakashi. Casi de forma inmediata, la pelirroja se sintió observada y al buscar el origen dio con su esposo.

"Debí imaginarme que haría eso" pensó sonriendo ligeramente antes de levantar a Sayuri del agua y acomodarle los mechones de cabello mojado que tenía sobre la frente.

—Mira Sayuri vino a ver como nadabas —dijo sonriéndole y señalando en dirección a donde se encontraba Kakashi.

—¡Papi! —gritó la pequeña muy emocionada.

"No creo que vaya a entrar al agua" pensó Katt mientras sacaba a su hija del lago "No quiero que se acerque caminando por encima, después Sayuri va a querer aprender eso". Al llegar a la orilla dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y ésta corrió hasta llegar donde su padre que, para ese momento, ya había descendido del árbol.

—Ya sé nadar —dijo Sayuri orgullosa.

—Sí, te estaba viendo —respondió Kakashi con una gran sonrisa que podía notarse a través de la máscara.

—Voy a nadar solita —anunció la pequeña, corriendo a la orilla del lago.

—No vayas a ir a donde no tienes piso —señaló la pelirroja, no muy segura de si dejar que Sayuri entrara sola al lago, pese que la pequeña asintió enérgicamente ante el pedido. "Tampoco quiero perseguirla tanto, pero recién sabe flotar un poco" pensó, sentándose en la orilla en caso tuviera que entrar de improvisto.

Sayuri comenzó a hacer intentos de nado para que su papá la viera. Trataba de mantenerse a flote y de comenzar a patalear, aunque esto último sin mucho éxito.

—Pensé que estabas ocupado —susurró Katt, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Kakashi cuando lo sintió sentado a su lado, pero sin despegar la vista de su hija.

—Un poco, pero luego recordé que siempre llego tarde así que vine a ver qué estaban haciendo —respondió él ligeramente divertido.

—¿No te animas a entrar? —preguntó ella en un tono suave— Estoy segura que estaría muy feliz si entras.

—No hay mucha gente, pero si entro voy a llamar mucho la atención —comentó rascando ligeramente su cabeza, era consiente que la población de Konoha se moría por ver el rostro de su Hokage—. Luego veré cómo compensárselo a Sayuri-chan —agregó, viendo como su pequeña aún trataba inútilmente de avanzar—. Aunque —habló nuevamente luego de mantenerse en silencio por unos instantes; llamando la atención de Katt—, nosotros podríamos venir en la noche —completó sonriéndole a su esposa.

* * *

Momento madre-hija y un poco del padre. Inspirado para mi fic "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha"

Las opiniones se agradecen. Sugerencias, quejas y aportes siempre son bien recibidos. Este Kakashi me da la impresión de estar con un leve OoC pero ha pasado bastante tiempo; unos seis años desde que conoció a Katt (Unos cuatro desde que empezó shippuden) así que puede haber evolucionado un poco, sobre todo respecto a su adaptación como padre.


End file.
